Bound To You Chapter 2
by AnimeFreak2110
Summary: The Second Chapter To MY Story Bound To You...She still has a messed up life but some secrets are reviled...:P More Reviews   Another Chapter :


Bound To You

A/N: Ok so far I've only had 7 reviews but I think that is enough to continue :P Plus I got bored sooo I figure id continue writing…;P ENJOY!

Summary: This is the same as the first one but with a little twist…Enjoy!

It was dark…really dark. All Kagome could see was her breath. She knew it was cold but she couldn't feel it. She couldn't feel the piercing bitter cold that was surrounding her. All she felt was loneliness. The feeling that she was the only one in the world with her problem. She just sat there with her eyes closed and waited for the horrible nightmare to end. Then suddenly a little light was in the corner of her vision, she looked up to see nothing. Turning again forward the light reappeared, as if it was taunting her. This time she stood up as fast as she could and ran at the light. When she reached it the light was right in her face. It was strange she could feel the lights breath on her face it was warm and smelled of….something that she couldn't quite place. Then it spoke to her.

"Kagome…" The light barley spoke her name and she had to strain to hear it. When she finally grasped what it had said it spoke again.

"Don't ignore me…I can help you…please…" The way it spoke was as if it cared, and also as if it knew that there was something wrong with her. The voice was so familiar, yet so strange, it was a familiar stranger. Kagome could feel hands wrap around her waist and pull her into a hug. That was the first time in 5 years. The last hug she had gotten was from her grandma, the one who really cared and loved her. She died 5 years ago when Kagome was 10. (p.s which means she is 15 in this story :P) This hug was so warm and comfortable she didn't want to ruin the moment. She smiled and started to sob, and the light let her and comforted her. It held her until she was done then soon the light grew facial features.

For one Kagome was still leaning into the lights chest. The first thing she saw was long glowing beautiful white hair. It flowed into her face and was soft as ever. She leaned up a little and stared straight at the light where a face would be.

"Kagome…Let me in…" while the light was talking more features began to show themselves. Somehow Kagome knew it was a male. The light had long flowing white hair. Looking closer a smile was seen. It was open and white teeth were there…but there was something else…fangs.

_Wait…fangs…Who is this person…?_ Kagome thought still staring. Slowly everything was showing itself. Legs, hands, clothes, the last thing to appear were his eyes. They were an amber color as if a fire was going on in his eyes then he spoke his name.

"It's me Inuyasha."

He smiled at her and hugged her again.

Then it was gone.

The beautiful dream came to a screeching halt as her brother was screaming at her to get up cause she was late. She looked up at her clock and jumped out of bed.

"Oh my god! I slept 2 hours after! What happened?" She looked at her brother and he smiled at her.

"Haha I was allowed to stay home cause I wanted to its not my fault that you turned off your alarm in your sleep." Sota laughed again then walked out.

_I turned off my alarm clock in my sleep…? Wow,_ She thought _Well might as well get out of the house they won't care if I'm not at school…_Kagome got dressed in her favorite outfit. A white ruffle skirt with a purple tank top and a jean jacket over it. She walked downstairs, slipped her shoes on and walked out the door.

_Sota will be fine. He always stays home by himself…_Kagome thought. She walked to the park from yesterday and found herself sitting on a bench beside a pond. Then her thoughts took over.

_Inuyasha….? How…What…His name was Inuyasha….What the hell is going on…Was that just my imagination taking over or what? Was it the Inuyasha I know or was it something else…that definitely did not look like Inuyasha. Who was that man…?_ Her thoughts were interrupted by none other than Inuyasha himself.

"Hey…" He said rather uncomfortably. He was smiling she instantly thought of the Inuyasha in her dream…_The same smile…_

"Are you ok..?" He asked her.

"Uh yea I'm fine." He looked at her for a moment then asked if he could join her. Kagome jumped up.

"No! I mean you can't because I was just about to leave." He grabbed her hand and saw the way she flinched at the touch. Then let go.

"Hey I don't mean to be a burden. You don't have to stay." He sat down with a sad expression.

_Ugh,_ Kagome thought_ I guess I can stay a little longer_ She sat down next to him on the bench and put her hands in her lap.

"You look cute when you do that." Kagome froze. _What…_She thought.

"Oh My God…" She side glanced at him. He looked horrified. Then he turned away and started to talk to himself.

"Oh My God…I said that out loud…I don't think she heard me…," He looked out the corner of his eye at Kagome and she was still as stiff as ever…"Of course she heard you…you baka… look at her she's frozen solid…" His Conversation with himself ended when Kagome tapped him on his shoulder. He looked back and saw Kagome blushing a little.

"Just forget it ever happened…Don't worry about it" She smiled sweetly then backed away. He sat up straight and stared off into the distance. Every now and then he would glance at Kagome and she would be looking everywhere else but in his direction. He had to break the silence, it was killing him. Little did he know Kagome was thinking of him the whole time.

_He said I was cute…HE SAID I WAS CUTE! _ Her excitement suddenly died done, _No, I can't get involved with him…hell get hurt I know it… I have to stop this…now before it goes on to long…Before something bad happens._ She had to go.

"I-"

"I-"They spoke at the same time then giggled.

"You go first…"Kagome said

"Umm…well I was wondering if...you know maybe you and I could go to the movies one night…maybe…?" Kagome looked at him. Oh did she want to say yes, but she knew she couldn't.

"I- I'm sorry I can't I'm not allowed to date…"Which was the truth so she gave herself props for that. He looked at her and smiled at her the biggest smile that he could muster.

"It's ok...All ok…" Soon the smile died down to a little frown and he slunk into the bench. She wanted to cry but no she held it together and sucked it up. She had been hiding her tears from everyone for most of her life she was good at it.

"Well I'll be leaving now…so by." Kagome got up and ran. Ran and ran. She didn't know where she was going until she reached her destination. She was in her grandmothers yard. Ever since her grandma died, the house was torn up and looked well lets just say…Like poo poo in Kagomes terms. She opened the door that led into the house and looked around. Everyting was covered in sheets. She walked into her grandmas bedroom and stood at the door.

Flashback:

_Kagome came bursting through her grandmas bedroom door and ran up to her. _

"_Grandma Grandma!" She yelled, "Look at this I got a test back and looked what I made on it!"_

_The old woman pulled open her side table and grabbed her glasses._

"_What is my Kagome? What did you get?" She smiled at her granddaughter, who was dancing around in front of her._

"_AN A!" She yelled. Kagome gave the paper to her grandmother and started dancing around the room._

"_That's wonderful Kagome! I'm so proud of you." She smiled at her and climbed in the bed with her grandma._

"_Nap time grandma" Kagome yawned and snuggled her back up against her grandma. She felt her grandmother hug her from behind and hold on tight._

"_I love you grandma…"_

"_I love you to Kagome…and I want you to always know I will be watching over you and be with you all the time…"Kagome was a little confused by her grandmother but kissed her cheek anyway and fell asleep…But little did she know that was the last time she would see her grandmother…The last time she would be wrapped in her warm embrace…_

Flashback end:

She walked to her grandmothers bed and pulled the sheet off. The same covers that were on her bed were still there. Kagome climbed under the covers and cried.

_Why…Why didn't you tell me…You had cancer and never told me…God I miss you…I need you so much right now…I wish you were holding me like you did that time…I need you…_

Kagome could feel herself drifting off and right before she could fall completely asleep she could have sworn that she felt hands hold her through the night…

A/N: Ok *wipes tears that fall* It's funny how my own story can make me cry….lol well I will keep writing just give more reviews! Tell Your Friends Tell Your Neighbors IDC Just Do It lol: P I hope you enjoyed it…


End file.
